


Love Story

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what people might think, Rachel and Puck knew each other as children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** We were both young when I first saw you

Rachel Berry first met Noah Puckerman when they were five and six respectively. They both were at the local park, Noah with his mom and Rachel with her daddy. Jacob Ben Israel was being his usual creepy self and kept trying to lift Rachel's dress up to peek underneath. Noah came and saw what was going on and immediately pushed Jacob down onto the ground, called him a creepy loser, took Rachel's hand, and dragged her away. On that day, Noah Puckerman gained a devote admirer in Rachel Berry.

Since Rachel was a nice Jewish girl who he protected, Noah didn't even get in trouble.

Afterwards, they became not exactly friends, but if Rachel wanted to tag along with Noah, he didn't mind. He listen to her as she rambled on about her dreams of being on Broadway, not saying one thing about her finding a more realistic goal. In fact, he was one of the few people who thought she could make it in New York.

When they were both seven, Noah's dad left and Noah became Puck. When Rachel tried to talk to him, he walked away. He no longer tolerated or secretly liked her presence. She had two dads while he had none, and she didn't seem to understand why he hated being around her.

When Rachel kept trying to get him to talk, Puck resorted to name-calling that left her in tears. Deep down he felt bad for bringing tears to her big, brown eyes, but at least she left him alone.

He never went out of his way to talk to Rachel or defend her against Jacob Ben Israel again. In fact, he didn't have any interaction with her again until high school.

The first day of high school, Puck already had a rep of being a sex shark which made him instantly popular with guys. And all of the girls wanted him to get in their pants or under their skirts.

During the first week of school, he noticed Rachel out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed some of his new "friends" leering at her and her extremely short skirt. Puck balled his fists at the way they looked at her as Rachel brushed her bangs out of eyes, oblivious to the extra attention. No one was allowed to look at her in that way.

After lunch, he tossed the first slushie in McKinley history, and it was in Rachel's face. Making her completely undoable and the pariah of the school. Like when they were kids, Puck ignored Rachel's tears and stomped away.

Except for the slushie to the face, they didn't interact until Puck joined glee club to keep an eye on Quinn and his baby. And even then, he did the best to ignore Rachel and her doe eyes that were aimed at Finn.

When they dated for that week, it surprised Puck how much he actually enjoyed it. He originally only asked her out to get his mom off of his back, but he liked spending time with her.

The one night they didn't spend making out in her empty house – seriously, her dads seemed to always be out of town – they watched a movie. A horror movie that involved demonomania. Puck really liked how Rachel pressed herself against him in fear, her surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his stomach. It made the possible permanent ear damage totally worth it.

He hated when Rachel dumped him because he realized he actually liked her. When he watched the train wreck of a relationship that was called Finchel start and stop, Puck knew he might still have a chance. If there was ever an opening, he was going to take it. He would tell Rachel how he felt because he realized she was worth the risk.

After all, all great love stories had drama, and theirs was full of it.


	2. The Way I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel craves excitement and passion, and she can't get that from Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lyrics Used:** Three Sets:
> 
> But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
> And kissin' in the rain  
> ...  
> He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
> And my heart's not breakin'  
> 'cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
> ...  
> And you were wild and crazy  
> Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
> Got away by some mistake

Rachel smiled as Finn went on and on about football. She used to love listening to his stories, but lately, her smiles have become forced. Whatever had originally made her like Finn seemed to have disappeared. It felt like it happened overnight, but she knew that couldn't be true.

Finn didn't seem to notice her waning interest. If he did, he simply didn't care. Neither reason made her feel that good.

She wished her feelings for Finn hadn't changed. The fact that she didn't feel anything at all broke her heart.

He was so easy compared to other guys. He was safe, secure, and both of her dads liked him. Girls talked about how their one dad didn't like their boyfriends, but she had two dads, and she didn't have that problem at all.

That was the problem, though. He was boring. Nothing about him sent her pulse racing.

Rachel thought about when she last felt invigorated because of a boy. And she realized it was when she dated Noah.

The majority of their very short relationship was making out. But he made her feel things that no other boy had ever stirred within her. He sent her blood rushing. All he had to do was brush her arm, and she was ready to jump him. Rachel had never told Noah, but she had seriously considered going all of the way with him. He just made it so hard for her to say 'no.'

His kisses had been so intoxicating. When he kissed down her neck, it felt like her skin was on fire wherever his lips touched. She wanted his hands on her at the same time that she didn't want his hands anywhere near her.

Her mind and body had definitely warred with each other. It had been a very confusing week.

Noah could make her laugh. He could make her relax and just have fun. She wasn't as uptight when they dated. And as a consequence, during that short week, she had a better relationship with her glee teammates. They seemed to like her better when she dated Noah, even Santana.

Even though it was a short relationship, they had the most intense fights. There was screaming and wild hand gestures from Rachel as she tried to get her point about why Noah should do homework across to him. Their fights always led to spectacular make-ups, which involved a lot of heated kisses while Noah tried to cop a feel. She had always felt so hot as she bucked against the thigh that was between her knees and pressed against her pelvis.

She remembered rubbing against his knee and watching as his eyes seemed to darken in his desire. She had never, and still has never, felt sexier.

He wasn't as simple as people seemed to think. In reality, he was a walking contraction. He had the whole bad boy image going for him – it was definitely a turn on, which she admitted during the whole glist incident – but he also had a soft side. He was such a doting brother even though he mercilessly teased Becca. Also, he gave up football, something not even Finn did right away. He deemed her and Glee worthy enough of the sacrifice. Even after they broke up, he defended her as best as he could, despite the fact that they weren't friends. She didn't believe him when he said that, and he proved her right when he continued to stand up for her.

Rachel had broken up with him, but she had thought at the time that it was for the best. He wanted Quinn and she wanted Finn. They didn't fit, and she doubted they would have worked out, especially if she had discovered the truth about the baby. She had just been too insecure, and their relationship would never have survived the truth coming out.

But now she wondered if they gave up too easily. Maybe they would have broken up, but it could have only been temporary. They might have gotten back together once Rachel cooled off.

Noah was across the hall when she finally worked up the courage to break up with Finn. She left Finn with his mouth hanging open. She just wanted to get out of there before he decided to make a scene.

She escaped into the choir room just as Finn began yelling about what an ungrateful bitch she was.

She wasn't in there for any longer than two minutes when she heard footsteps. She whirled around, expecting Finn, but was surprised to see Noah. Her heart immediately picked up speed.

She licked her lips – Noah's eyes zeroed in on her tongue – and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Noah, what can I do for you?" Noah raised his eyebrows as she nervously continued, "I assume you saw the breakup –"

"Rach," he chided gently.

"Sorry. Nervous," she shyly admitted.

He stared at the floor before looking up quickly, a look of resolution adorning his face. "I promised myself if there was ever a chance, ever an opening, I'd take it. You are worth it."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask a question, but Noah silenced her with a kiss that made her toes curls as she gripped his lovely arms. She blinked when he pulled away. There was a beat of silence. "Um..."

"Rachel Berry – speechless. Where's a camera when I need one?"Rachel still didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Noah continued talking. "Rach, I like you. I've been a bit in like with you for awhile. Probably since we were kids. I started ignoring and being mean to you because I was jealous that you had two kids while I had none. And as for that first slushie, I saw some guys looking at you and talking about getting under your skirt, and I got jealous. By slusheeing you, you were pretty much off limits for other guys."

Rachel nodded, still struck dumb.

"I know there are other guys out there, guys that are probably a lot better for you than me, but I want you so badly. I promise, if you give me another chance, you won't regret it. I'll work to be worthy of you. Rach, just please –"

It was Rachel's turn to silence him with a kiss. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "If we are going to do this again, we'll do it right. You never actually took me on a date last time. So, will you go on a date with me?"

Noah's smile was real as he pulled her into his arms and started planting kisses on her neck. He bit and licked, soothing.

Rachel whimpered at the sensation. "Is that a 'yes?'" she asked breathlessly.

"That's a 'yes.'" he murmured against her neck.

"Good." She lifted his face and guided his lips to her own. When they kissed – this time longer – Rachel felt excitement course through her body, and for the first time in a while, she felt hope for a relationship.


End file.
